


Share a Coke with...

by broadwaydarren



Series: Klaine Bingo Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Klaine Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaydarren/pseuds/broadwaydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Klaine Bingo prompt, "college". Also based on this <a href="http://broadwaydarren.tumblr.com/post/91989990009/cutegayboysex-cutegayboysex-quick-someone">tumblr post</a><br/>Warnings for a blink-and-you'll-miss-it mention of past kadam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke with...

When Blaine walks into the cafeteria, _he_ is already sitting at one of the tables. He’s sitting alone – Blaine knows his best friend Rachel (The Rachel, Rachel Berry, star of Funny Girl on Broadway) dropped out of NYADA a while ago, and he isn’t super close to anyone in his classes, but he doesn’t seem to mind. _His_ name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It didn’t take long for Blaine to find that out after spotting him during his first week of classes, tall and pale and absolutely perfect. The NYADA gossip mill is incredibly well-oiled, and as soon as he had walked past Blaine and the group of freshmen he was with, they had started chattering about him.

_“That’s Kurt Hummel, he’s a sophomore.”_

_“I heard his performance of Being Alive at the Winter Showcase last year was absolutely breathtaking, and Carmen Tibideaux said there was absolutely no way she couldn’t let him into NYADA after a performance so good.”_

_“I heard he went to the same high school as Rachel Berry, you know, the one who’s playing Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, and when they got into a fight he challenged her to Midnight Madness – and WON.”_

_“I heard he was dating this weird british senior who started a glee club named after himself, but they broke up when the guy moved back to England after graduation.”_

Et cetera, et cetera. Every time they see him Blaine’s little group of friends who he’d bonded with during freshman orientation start whispering new rumours. Every time Blaine sees him, he falls a little more in love. Kurt is absolutely breathtaking, lean and lithely muscular with perfectly upswept brown hair and indescribable blue-green-grey eyes. He’s in one of Blaine’s classes, a specialist mime class that Carmen Tibideaux had given him special allowance to be in, but they’ve never talked. Blaine’s never even tried to initiate anything. He’s sure if he did then it would be a terrible disaster, that he’d blush and fumble with his words and Kurt would think him a total idiot. Blaine would rather admire him, awestruck, from a distance, than completely mess up his chances with Kurt.

Blaine reluctantly drags his gaze away from where Kurt is sitting with a plate of what looks like caesar salad and a textbook open in front of him, going to the vending machine first and getting a coke. He plucks the can from the tray at the bottom of the machine, turning it around to read the text on the side out of pure curiosity.

**Share a coke with your Soulmate**

The text reads. Blaine’s heart thumps, and time seems to slow down for a second as he looks from the coke, to where Kurt is hunched over his textbook, and back. From the first moment he saw Kurt, he’d felt drawn to him, had had numerous fantasies in which he and Kurt were together – some of which had taken place in different lifetimes, like a lifetime in which he and Kurt met in high school. Kurt is his soulmate. He’s completely sure of it in that second, and seemingly of their own accord, he feels his legs begin to move, walking him purposefully over to where Kurt is sitting. Next, his arm extends, placing the coke down right under Kurt’s nose.

“For you.” He manages to get out, his cheeks flushing scarlet when Kurt gives him a bemused look, and then reads aloud, “Share a coke with your Soulmate.” He looks up at Blaine again. “Well, if you’re my soulmate, you may as well have a seat.”


End file.
